love story
by serenyty82
Summary: Asami e Akihito vengono a conoscenza di un metodo per avere dei bambini… Mpreg Aggiornati capitoli 6 e 7, rileggere il capitolo 6 perchè ho aggiunto un intera parte.
1. Chapter 1

Asami e Akihito vengono a conoscenza di un metodo per avere dei bambini…

Mpreg

Tutto ebbe inizio 10 giorni fa.

Asami e Akihito stavano facendo colazione, quando una notizia improvvisa alla tv accende il loro interesse .

_è __ufficiale per le coppie Gay che vogliono avere dei propi figli da oggi sarà possibile, sembra che il famaco che è stato creato un'anno fa in America, oggi e disponibile anche qui a Tokio, per maggiori informazioni recarsi presso l'ospedale Nakamura nella nuova ala dell'ospedale dove è stata aperta a tale proposito un ufficio informazioni 24 ore su 24._

" hai sentito Asami?" chiede Akihito

" si ho sentito" dice Asami

" mi piacerebbe provare a chiedere informazioni" diceAkihito

" per quale motivo?" risponde Asami

" che vuol dire Bastardo? mi piacerebbe avere il nostro bambino, lo so che non abbiamo mai parlato ma sarebbe bello non credi?" disse Akihito

" si sarebbe bello mio caro Akihito" disse Asami con il suo solito sorriso di fabbrica sul volto.

" possiamo andarci domani mattina per chiedere informazioni" disse all'improvviso Asami.

" davvero?" rispose Aki che ancora non ci credeva

" si, dirò a Kirishima di lasciarmi la mattinata di domani libera cosi possiamo andare." rispose Asami poi si alzo e si preparò per un'altra giornata di lavoro.

La mattina seguente Asami e Akihito erano fermi vicino l'ufficio informazioni dell'ospedale Nakamura, " mi scusi Mori-san ( al suo nome scritto nella targhetta) vorremmo delle informazioni riguardanti il farmaco" disse aki

" volete prendere un'appuntamento o parlare con il medico appena si libera?" disse l'infermiera

" sarebbe meglio appena si libera" disse Asami

" va bene, allora accomodatevi appena il dottore Satou si libera vi chiamo"

dopo circa mezz'ora sono stati chiamati dall'infermiera che li ha accompagnati nella stanza del dottore, sono stati fatti accomodare e poi il dottore Satou presento ad Asami e Aki le altre due persone che erano nella stanza con lui.

" Buon giorno io sono il dotore Satou responsabile di questo progetto qui a Tokio, lui è il dottore Johnson è stato responsabile del progetto in America e ora è qui per aiutare nella continuazione del progetto, e lei e l'infermiera Kimura che si occuperà dei pazienti, ora che ho fatto le presentazioni, sapete in cosa consiste questo progetto Asami-sama?" ( dovete sapere che in quasi tutto il giappone Asami e conosciuto da tutti)

" No noi siamo qui proprio per chiedere informazioni, allora io e il mio compagno, volevamo sapere qualcosa di più su questo ʺprogettoʺ"

" va bene prima di tutto potete darmi i vostri nomi Asami-san?" disse l'infermiera

" si Asami Ryuichi, e Takaba Akihito" disse Asami,

" per un mese Takaba- san deve prendere alcuni farmaci, saranno dei farmaci forti che i primi giorni potranno portare nausea e vomito, poiché il corpo maschile non è abituato a questo genere di cose, si potrebbe andare incontro a dei dolori addominali anche abbastanza dolorosi. detto questo ora vi spiego la procedura se volete provare questo metodo per avere una famiglia, prima di tutto dobbiamo fare dei controlli del sangue per escludere malattie che potrebbero far male al bambino e poi fare dei controlli su di voi Takaba-san come la pressione sanguigna e l'elettrocardiogramma, poi verrete ricoverato qui in ospedale per 15 giorni per somministrarvi i farmaci che consistono, in una supposta ogni 8 ore e 2 pillole anche loro ogni otto ore poi sarete attaccato ad una flebo per tutto il tempo che sarete qui per darvi più sostanze nutritive, ora potrete riflettere qualche minuto e mi farete sapere la vostra decisione." ha detto il Dottore Johnson, era stato lui a spiegare la procedura.

" quando potremo iniziare?" domando Aki al dottore.

" se siete sicuro possiamo fare i primi esami per vedere se possiamo procedere, Kimura-san per favore proceda con l'esame del sangue su Takaba-san" disse il dottore Satou, dopo che l'infermiera ha fatto porto il prelievo per essere analizzato nel frattempo i dottori stavano controllando la pressione sanguigna, e dopo hanno fatto l'elettrocardiogramma ad Aki, dopo circa mezz'ora l'infermiera torno con l'esito dell'esame del sangue, dopo che i dottori hanno controllato tutti testi hanno detto ad Asami ed Akihito che era tutto apposto e che se erano ancora sicuri potevano tornare domani alle 7 al 3° piano di questa ala di ospedale che avrebbero cominciato col trattamento.

10 giorni dopo che hanno sentito la notizia alla tv

Akihito aveva inziato il trattamento da 8 giorni ormai e da 4 continuava ad avere nausee e vomitare e i dolori addominali erano fastidiosi, ora si era finalmente addormentato ed Asami era li seduto accanto a lui che gli stringeva una mano mentre con l'altra accarezzava piano i capelli morbidi di Aki per dargli un po' di conforto, visto che questo piccolo gesto di tenerezza l'aiutava molto.

Asami era seduto li da un paio di ore quando l'infermiera entrò con i farmaci di Akihito per il trattamento, Asami odiava questo momento primo perché un'altra persona toccava una parte di Aki che nessuno tranne lui doveva toccare e poi perché avrebbe dovuto svegliarlo.

Asami comincio dolcemente a scuotere e chiamare Akihito dicendogli che era ora della sua dose di farmaco, l'infermiera dopo aver somministrato i farmaci e cambiato la flebo e uscita dalla stanza ed è ritornata dopo quache minuto con un vassoio dicendo ad Akihito di provare a mangiare qualcosa ora mentre ancora questa dose di farmaco non gli dava malesseri. Asami aiuto Akihito a sedersi un po' in modo che poteva mangiare e l'aiuto a mangiare la zuppa di miso ma dopo alcune cucchiate Akihito disse che non c'è la faceva più e Asami non ha insistito, poso la ciotola di zuppa sul comodino e aiuto Akihito a mettersi comodo e gli disse di provare a riposare un altro po. Un'ora e mezza dopo Akihito si sveglio da solo nella stanza e dopo qualche minuto comincio a sentirsi di nuovo male e ha premuto il pulsante per chiamare l'infermiera che arrivo subito.

" ha chiamato takaba-san?"

" si mi viene di nuovo di vomitare" disse Aki, l'infermiera e andata nel bagno e porto con se una scodella e la porse al paziente che dopo pochi secondi comincio a vomitare, nel frattempo Asami ritorno nella stanza si avvicino ad Aki e gli teneva la fronte e con l'altra mano gli massaggiava la schiena sembrava che questo leniva un po' le sofferenze del giovane uomo.


	2. Chapter 2

L'indomani mattina Asami mandò Shou ha prendere gli amici di Aki per vedere se riusciva a tirarlo un po' su di morale, e poi lui doveva andare a Sion cosi non l'avrebbe lasciato per tutto il tempo da solo, quando gli amici di Aki arrivarono Asami lascio con Shou prima però diede ordine alle 2 guardie fuori la stanza di Akihito di chiamarlo subito se capitava qualcosa.

Dopo che Asami andò via Kou e Takato si avvicinarono ad Aki e lo abbracciarono.

" ciao Aki come va?" disse Kou

" insomma è un po' dura, ho la nausea e vomito tutto il giorno e poi ho delle fitte all'addome che avvolte sono davvero forti e non riesco a mangiare" disse Aki e poi comincio a piangere " io non credevo… _sob_… che fosse… _sob_… cosi dura…_sob_… ho paura di… _sob…_non farcela_… sob_… di deluderlo e il bello…_sob_… e che sono stato io a volerlo" disse Aki piangendo, Takato gli si avvicino e lo abbraccio e con la mano disegnava dei piccoli cerchi sulla schiena di Aki per calmarlo, quando Aki finalmente si calmo.

" sappiamo che non è facile, siamo uomini e non siamo stati fatti per portare dei bambini quindi se non c'è la fai più e vuoi smettere noi lo capiamo. Asami-san cosa pensa di tutta questa storia?" disse Takato.

" Lui ha detto che se non riesco a sopportare tutto questo di lasciar perdere, ma io non voglio, il suo atteggiamento nei miei confronti e cambiato e dolce quando siamo da soli e mi è stato molto vicino in questi brutti momenti e oggi che non poteva rimanere qui ha mandato il suo uomo a prendervi per non lasciarmi tutto il giorno da solo e poi ha da 3 anni che stiamo assieme e visto che c'è questa opportunità io non voglio sprecarla" rispose Aki.

nel frattempo Asami era arrivato a Sion ed era al suo ufficio a fare il suo lavoro, ma il suo pensiero era sempre al suo giovane amante che stava facendo tutto questo per potergli dare una famiglia e un erede, dopo pochi minuti chiamo una delle guardie di Aki per vedere se tutto era a posto col giovane fotografo, la guardia disse che era tutto apposto e gli racconto del piccolo sfogo che akihito aveva avuto con i suoi amici ma che ora stava bene e si era tranquillizzato e che l'infermiera era gia passata a dargli la sua dose di farmaco. Prima che staccarono Asami gli disse di avvisarlo non appena gli amici di Akihito andavano via e poi chiuse la chiamata.

Erano già passati 12 giorni da quando Aki aveva cominciato la terapia per poter avere un bambino, ed erano quasi 2 giorni da quando non aveva più tutta quella nausea, n'è aveva ancora ma di meno e non vomitava più tutto, buttava solo di rado ma i dolori addominali invece non diminuivano ancora, il dottore aveva detto che era normale perché il suo corpo si stava preparando per qualcosa che non era abituato, però se continuava cosi tra qualche giorno gli avrebbero tolto la flebo e il 15° giorno sarebbe potuto tornare a casa. Aki era felicissimo non vedeva l'ora gli era mancata la sua casa, il suo letto, e addormentarsi tra le braccia del suo amante.

Finalmente il 15° giorno era arrivato e Aki poteva tornare a casa " dovete tornare tra una settimana Takaba-san, e dovete continuare con i farmaci, stare a riposo non dovete fare sforzi e assoluto divieto di rapporti sessuali fino alla fine della terapia. Comunque ci vediamo tra una settimana se nel frattempo dovreste avere qualche problema chiamate in qualsiasi momento, arrivederci alla prossima settimana" disse il dottore Satou.

Quando arrivarono all'attico di Asami accompagno Akihito nella loro camera da letto e dopo che l'ha aiutato a mettersi comodo gli racconto alcuni cambiamenti che erano avvenuti. " Akihito ascoltami da questo momento in poi fuori ci saranno sempre 2 guardie appostati vicino alla porta ma non devi preoccuparti se non sono sempre gli stessi perché si daranno il cambio ogni 8 ore, quindi saranno 3 coppie, e poi qui in casa ci sarà Yamada-san per prendersi cura della casa della cucina e di tutto quello che hai bisogno, lei arriverà qui la mattina verso le 07:30 e andrà via la sera alle 20:00 lascerà la cena pronta. Perché tu devi stare a riposo." ha detto Asami. Aki voleva lamentarsi che non era giusto ma poi ci ripenso in fondo era stato lui a voler provare ad avere una famiglia con Asami ed ora doveva sopportare tutti questi cambiamenti in fondo sapeva che se Asami stava facendo tutto questo era solo perché lo amava, a modo suo senza mai dirglielo ma lo amava. Era passato già un giorno da quando Aki era tornato a casa e i due amanti stavano ancora dormendo, quando all'improvviso nella camera si senti il suono della sveglia di Asami che subito spense, perché non voleva svegliare il suo giovane amante visto che era la prima volta da giorni che Aki dormiva cosi profondamente da quando avevano iniziato il loro cammino in questa esperienza, ma la difficoltà stava nell'alzarsi senza svegliare il giovane visto che dormiva aggrappato ad Asami.

Piano piano comincio a spostarlo e finalmente si alzo, e andato in bagno a fare una doccia e poi si preparò per andare a lavoro, prima di lasciare la stanza però si avvicino ad Aki e sposto i capelli del giovane dagli occhi gli diede un bacio sulla fronte e andò via.

**Note: mi piacerebbe molto sapere cosa ne pensate, lo so non è perfetta ma se mi aiutate forse posso migliorare.**


	3. Chapter 3

**6 giorni del ritorno di Aki a casa**

Erano le 23:30 quando Asami varco la porta di casa, e ha chiesto alle 2 guardie fuori la porta di dargli il rapporto della giornata. " Takaba-sama e stato per quasi tutta la giornata a letto, non si è alzato nemmeno per il pranzo ci hanno detto Takahashi e Itou quando gli abbiamo dato il cambio turno, stasera non ha cenato e quando stavamo per chiamarvi ha detto che non serviva e che voleva aspettare voi per cena. dopo che l'infermiera gli ha dato il farmaco gli ha detto di rimanere a letto e riposare visto che oggi i dolori addominali non sono cessati e sembra che quando alle 16.00 l'infermiera è arrivata erano molti più forti poi lei gli ha dato qualcosa per far calmare un po' i dolori. Ora sta riposando" ha detto Katou.

Asami andò in camera da letto e sveglio il suo giovane amante, gli diede la sua dose di farmaco ed e andato a farsi una doccia prima di andare a cena, dopo circa 15 minuti usci dal bagno con un asciugamano legato ai fianchi e con un altro si asciugava i capelli, quando ha finito di asciugarsi si

mise su un paio di box e un paio di pantaloni di pigiama di seta (come il pigiama di Aki solo che quello di Aki e blu e quello di Asami nero) e con Aki andarono a cenare.

" cosa è successo oggi? come mai sei stato tutto il giorno a letto?" chiese Asami mentre riscaldava la cena che Yamada-san aveva lasciato pronta prima di andare.

" te l'hanno riferito? gli avevo detto che non serviva che stavo bene e che non era niente, ho solo avuto dei dolori un po' più forti delle altre volte niente di grave, comunque dopo che l'infermiera è venuta per darmi la mia dose di farmaco ha visto che ero a disagio col dolore e mi ha dato qualcosa ora sto un po' meglio" disse Aki con un sorriso.

La mattina seguente Asami si sveglio presto diede ad Aki la sua dose di farmaco e poi si prepararono per andare all'ospedale perché Akihito aveva la sua visita di controllo.

Arrivarono all'ospedale alle 10:00 il dottor Satou li fece accomodare " come vi sentite Takaba-san? Avete avuto dei problemi in questi 7 giorni?" chiese il dottor Satou

" Sono stato abbastanza bene non ho più vomitato, ma continuo ad avere la nausea e i dolori addominali sembrano aumentare invece di diminuire, a parte questo va tutto bene" rispose Aki

" I dolori addominali continueranno ancora per un po' ed è normale che avvolte sembrano più fastidiosi, se ora potete stendervi sul lettino e tirate su la camicia e abbassate un po' i pantaloni in modo da scoprire il basso ventre possiamo cominciare la visita" disse il dottore

Prima di tutto palpeggio un po' con le dita l'addome di Aki e poi fece un'ecografia quando ha finito disse ad Aki e Asami che andava tutto bene, disse loro di continuare la cura fino alla prossima visita che sarebbe stata tra 7 giorni.

I giorni passarono veloci e finalmente arrivo il giorno della visita di Aki, tutto era andato bene il dottore gli disse che oranon serviva più che Aki continuava con tutti quei farmaci doveva solo continuare con una pillola 2 volte al giorno, e adesso potevano cominciare anche ad avere dei rapporti ma che non dovevano ancora esagerare, comunque Takaba non doveva comunque fare sforzi eccessivi specialmente i primi tempi e si sarebbero rivisti tra 2 mesi circa a meno che Takaba non rimaneva incinta prima. Dopo che la visita terminò Asami accompagno Aki all'attico e poi torno a lavoro.

Quando Aki torno al piano attico ha chiamato i suoi genitori e gli disse di andare a trovarlo nel pomeriggio perché aveva bisogno di parlare con entrambi, la madre gli disse che sarebbero arrivati intorno alle 16:00 poi si salutarono e chiusero la chiamata. Poi Akihito mandò un sms ad asami dicendogli che oggi pomeriggio aspettava i suoi genitori per raccontare loro di quello che stavano facendo, perché in fondo se c'è l'avrebbero fatta loro sarebbero stati i nonni di quel bambino.

Dopo che i genitori di Aki arrivarono lui li fece accomodare e comincio a raccontargli tutto nei minimi particolari, sua madre era felicissima del fatto che se tutto fosse andato bene sarebbe potuta diventare nonna, mentre suo padre non era tanto contento perché questo avrebbe rafforzato di più il legame tra suo figlio e il yakusa. Akihito ha spiegato a suo padre che non aveva bisogno di avere un figlio con Asami per rafforzare il suo legame con l'uomo e che lui lo amava a prescindere il fatto che avrebbero avuto dei figli o no, ma visto che ora ne avevano la possibilità a voluto provare.

E poi Asami lo amava a modo suo, si però lo amava anche e lui era felice di poter provare ad avere un figlio con il yakusa, in fondo era stato lui a voler provare per prima non è stato Asami, la scelta è stata sua. Il papà di Akihito non ha potuto fare niente per dissuadere suo figlio da questa idea folle quindi alla fine si è dovuto rassegnare se non voleva allontanare il figlio da lui doveva accettare la sua scelta e a malincuore l'uomo che il figlio aveva scelto. Dopo circa un'ora i genitori di Aki andarono via e lui decise di andare a riposare fino all'arrivo di Asami.

Quella sera mentre Asami era sotto la doccia Aki stava mettendo i piatti nella lavastoviglie, quando fini andò in camera da letto ad aspettare Asami.

Asami aveva appena finito di fare la doccia e si reco in camera da letto con un asciugamano legato alla vita e con un altro si asciugava i capelli. Aki lentamente si avvicino ad Asami e lo bacio per la prima volta era quello di prendere l'iniziativa, Asami in un primo momento e rimasto stupito dal gesto del ragazzo ma tutto duro poco, perché qualche secondo dopo Asami prese il comando del bacio come sempre, si staccarono quando entrambi erano senza fiato. Asami comincio a togliere i vestiti al suo giovane amante, mentre lui con una mano slego l'asciugamano che asami aveva attorno alla vita e lo lascio cadere a terra, mentre con l'altra mano accarezzava i pettorali e gli addominali perfetti del suo amante. dopo pochi secondi erano entrambi distesi sul letto, Asami bacio di nuovo Aki, mentre con una mano stuzzicava i capezzoli del ragazzo, Aki alzo le braccio e li mise intorno al collo di Asami e se lo tiro più vicino fino a quando hanno dovuto separarsi per riprendere fiato.

Asami si avvicino vicino al comodino e prese il tubo di lubrificante lo apri e ne verso un po' sulle dita poi con un dito comincio a sondare il buco di Aki e dopo un po' lo mise dentro, in pochi secondi un secondo dito al raggiunto il primo fino a quando un terzo dito e stato aggiunto, Quando Asami fu soddisfatto tiro fuori le dita, prese di nuovo il tubo di lubrificante ne verso un po' sulla mano e dopo la passo sul suo cazzo eretto, quando fu pronto entrò dentro Aki in un solo colpo, aspetto che il ragazzo era pronto e comincio a muoversi, dentro e fuori con delle spinte profondi, non appena era sul punto di venire con una mano comincio a pompare il cazzo di Aki con lo stesso ritmo delle sue spinte, dopo qualche spinta i 2 vennero insieme.

Dopo pochi minuti stanchi, esausti ma anche soddisfatti si addormentarono abbracciati.


	4. Chapter 4

**Scusate per il ritardo, non riuscivo a mettere bene insieme la storia come la vedo io qui nella carta.**

**Vi auguro buona lettura e spero di non deludervi.**

Erano passati 2 mesi e adesso Aki era finalmente incinta di 6 settimane, il dottor Sato aveva detto che andava tutto bene e che potevano continuare la loro normale routine, dovevano solamente essere un po' cauti nei loro momenti intimi.

Erano le 22:00 e Aki stava dormendo sul divano con la testa appoggiata sulle ginocchia di Asami ( perché da quando Aki era incinta, Asami faceva di tutto per arrivare a casa alle 21:00 e passare più tempo con il suo Aki) mentre il signore del crimine parlava con Kirishima riguardo l'organizzazione del party che aveva intenzione di organizzare a Sion, per annunciare a tutti il suo rapporto con il fotografo e dare l'annuncio della gravidanza di Aki.

in un primo momento Aki non era contento di questo party ma alla fine si era convinto, in fondo

la maggior parte dei nemici di Asami erano già a conoscenza del suo rapporto con il yakuza, quindi non sarebbe cambiato molto.

Al party c'erano molti partner commerciali di Asami, anche i genitori di Aki ( anche se il padre di Aki non era ancora convinto della relazione del figlio con il signore del crimine, aveva comunque deciso di non dire niente per non perdere il suo unico figlio e il nipote in arrivo) alcuni amici di Aki, e naturalmente non potevano mancare i giornalisti.

La sala di Sion che era stata utilizzata per questa occasione era stata ben addobbata, Asami stesso insieme a Kirishima si era occupato di questo, in un angolo della sala c'era un enorme tavolo disposto ad L con il buffet ( ed era disposto da una tovaglia dorata e pieno di qualsiasi tipo di cibo dal classico cibo Giapponese, francese, italiano e cosi via), poi nella sala c'erano dei tavoli rotondi con 6 sedie in ogni tavolo, anche i tavoli erano preparati con delle tovaglie dorate, al centro di ogni tavolo c'erano dei piccoli vasi di cristallo blu con 15 rose 3 blu e il resto bianche, insomma tutto era stato preparato a dovere per questo grande giorno e Asami di certo non si sprecato nella preparazione e nemmeno nell'addobbare la sala.

**Scusate il ritardo non sapevo come descrivere bene quello che avevo in testa scusate se il capitolo e molto breve.**

**Volevo chiedervi se nel prossimo capitolo devo descrivere il party o devo continuare la storia.**

**grazie a tutti quelli che leggono, seguono e i preferiti la storia. Spero di non avervi deluso.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Scusate il ritardo ma io non sapevo come mettere quello che ho in testa sulla carta.**

A Sion nella sala dove si teneva il party tutti compreso Asami stavano aspettando l'ospite d'onore di quella serata ( il nostro Aki).

Nel frattempo Asami intratteneva i suoi partner commerciali, ma dopo circa mezz'ora di attesa Aki entrò nella sala nel suo bellissimo smoking grigio perla, la camicia nera e per finire il tutto una cravatta dorata come gli occhi di Asami.

Il smoking di Asami era nero con la camicia bianca, mentre la cravatta era grigio azzurra come gli occhi di Aki.

Non appena Aki entrò in sala accompagnato da Shou e Katou ( una delle sei guardie che Asami aveva messo a guardia dell'attico e quindi di Aki stesso) Asami si scuso e si avvicino al suo fidanzato, Aki lo ha accolto con un sorriso sul voltogli porge una mano che Asami accetta volentieri e la mette sul suo braccio e insieme si incamminano nel centro della sala dove c'è un piccolo parco dove ci sono i musicisti, quando arrivano vicino al parco Asami sale con Aki al suo fianco e comincia a cercare l'attenzione di tutti gli ospiti.

" Carissimi Signori e Signore vi starete chiedendo perché io vi abbia invitato qui oggi, anche se alcuni di voi sono sicuro che sanno una parte."

Dopo qualche secondo Asami prende dalla tasca del suo smoking una piccola scatola di velluto blu, quando Asami l'apri all'interno c'era un bellissimo anello d'oro bianco con al centro un bel brillante , Asami lo prese e poi prese la mano di Aki.

"Takaba Akihito mi dai l'onore di sposarmi?" Disse Asami, Aki lo guardo con gli occhi pieni di lacrime sapeva cosa sarebbe successo oggi ma non si aspettava di una vera e propria proposta con tanto di anello davanti a tutti " SI SI SI SI" grido Aki, e i quel momento Asami ha messo l'anello al dito di Aki con un sorriso e poi lo bacio.

" L'altro annuncio che volevo fare stasera è che a breve il mio compagno darà alla luce un piccolo Asami" disse Asami. In quel momento uno dei camerieri si avvicino ad Asami e Aki con un vassoio e 2 bicchieri uno con lo champagne per Asami e uno con della limonata per Aki, dopo che il cameriere gli diede i bicchieri, uno dei soci di affari di Asami alzo il bicchiere e fece gli auguri ai 2 per il loro impegno e per la nuova creatura che a breve sarebbe arrivata nella loro vita, dopo qualche secondo anche gli altri invitati alzarono i loro calici e fecero i loro auguri.

Erano le 2 di notte quando finalmente gli ultimi invitati hanno lasciato il club, erano rimasti solo i genitori di Aki. Dopo 10 minuti Asami disse ad Aki che era meglio se tornavano a casa perché era stata una giornata faticosa per entrambi ma soprattutto per Aki.

**Scusate ancora il ritardo spero che vi sia piaciuto .**


	6. Chapter 6

Sono passati 5 mesi dal giorno del party è adesso Aki è incinta di 6 mesi, e da poco hanno scoperto il sesso dei bambini, si perché stanno aspettando due gemelli, due maschietti. E in questo momento Aki si sta dando da fare per preparare la camera dei bambini, anche se questo è stato un periodo abbastanza stressante perché hanno pure traslocato nella nuova casa, perché l'attico non era adatto per i bambini.

Asami ha comprato una villetta appena fuori Shinjuku con 6 camere da letto ( che sono state suddivise in questo modo, 4 sono state utilizzate come camere da letto, la più grande quella per Aki e Asami, un'altra e stata utilizzata per la nursery, mentre una viene utilizzate da 2 guardie a turno, mentre l'ultima è stata lasciata libera per la stanza dei bambini quando sono più grandi, le ultime 2 sono state utilizzate rispettivamente come la camera oscura di Aki e l'ufficio in casa di Asami). E tre bagni. La villetta e composta di due piani nel primo c'è un grande salotto con delle belle vetrate da terra al tetto con porte finestre. (Naturalmente sono anti-proiettili) poi a destra del salotto c'è la sala da pranzo e a fianco alla sala da pranzo una grandissima cucina e un bagno, anche la camera oscura di Aki si trova al primo piano.

Mentre il secondo piano e composto con le 4 camere da letto, l'ufficio di Asami e i gli altri 2 bagni uno dei quali si trova nella camera di Asami e Aki.

Aki era stato impegnato a sistemare la nursery dei bambini, la camera era stata dipinta da un tenue giallo e poi sopra Aki aveva attaccato degli adesivi a forma di orsacchiotti non tanti qualcuno.

La Nursery era stata composta cosi le due culle erano state sistemate al centro della stanza, in un angolo della stanza c'era una sedia a dondolo, a sinistra della porta appoggiati al muro c'erano 2 bagnetti - fasciatoio nello stesso muro un po' più a sinistra c'erano delle mensole con dei peluche di tutte le forme mentre a destra della porta c'era un bella cassettiera. ( La cassettiera e i bagnetti – fasciatoio erano bianchi con alcuni disegni per bambini di un giallo tenue, e poi c'erano anche degli orsacchiotti, e il cuscinetto del fasciatoio era giallo tenue con gli orsacchiotti come i paracolpi e i piumoncini delle culle e le tendine, anche le culle erano bianche e pure la sedia a dondolo ).

In questo momento Aki stava riposando sul divano e nel frattempo stava cercando di trovare i nomi dei bambini ancora non riusciva a trovare qualcosa che gli piacesse davvero, lui voleva dare ai suoi figli un nome speciale, ma non si riusciva a decidere.

" Stasera ne parlerò con Riuuychi, sarà bello scegliere il nome dei nostri bambini assieme " disse Aki.

Ma nel frattempo aspettava Riuuychi che tornasse da lavoro ha deciso di scrivere alcuni nomi che gli piacevano di più, cosi che quando il suo amante sarebbe tornato avrebbero scelto i nomi per i loro figli.

Erano le 20:00 quando Riuuychi torno a casa e dopo aver mangiato Aki gli fece vedere il quaderno con i nomi che aveva scelto per i suoi figli in modo da sceglierli insieme, a fianco ad ogni nome c'era pure il significato, visto che Aki voleva un nome con il significato speciale per i bambini.

_Hikaru :radiante _

_Hiroaki :luminosità diffusa _

_Kazuki :speranza melodiosa, il primo che splende_

_Minoru /Minori: verità_

_Nao :docile, pregiato_

_Ryo : lucentezza distante, realtà rinfrescante._

_Takumi : Abile, artigiano esperto_

_Tatsuo : drago, uomo imperiale_

_Tatsuya : deciso dai draghi_

_Yuki : felicità, fortuna._

" Quale nome ti piace di più Aki? " chiese Asami posando il quaderno e guardando Aki.

"Io non lo so, non riesco a decidermi" disse Aki mordendosi il labbro inferiore. Sorridendo Asami gli disse "che ne pensi se scegliamo il nome dei bambini con il significato che si avvicina di più al significato dei nostri nomi? " Ad Aki e piaciuta molto l'idea di Asami, era contento di aver deciso di scegliere i nomi insieme a lui.

"Allora Akihito vuol dire bambino brillante, quindi la sceltà cade su tre nomi tra cui Hikaru, Hiroaki e Ryo, mentre Riuuychi vuol dire primo drago, qui i nomi tra quali scegliere sono 2 Tatsuo e Tatsuya. " Disse Asami

" si ma i nomi son noi ne servono 2" disse Aki. " Tu scegli tra i due con il mio significato, e io ne scelgo uno con il tuo significato" disse Asami.

Dopo alcuni minuti Asami chiese ad Aki se avesse scelto il nome. " si, a me piace di più Tatsuya". Disse Aki raggiante, "e a me Hikaru" rispose Asami.

"Cosi i nomi dei nostri bambini sono stati decisi Tatsuya e Hikaru, mi piacciono" disse Aki raggiante.

A/N : Non riuscivo a decidermi sui nomi dei bambini cosi realmente li ho scritti su un foglio e poi ho deciso di dare ai bambini qualcosa che se avvicinasse ai nomi di Asami e Aki, e la cosa migliore con la quale sono potuta venire fuori era avvicinarli al significato dei loro nomi spero che vi piacciono.

A/N 2: per chi non ricorda Tatsuya vuol dire deciso dai draghi, che si avvicina col significato di Ryuuichi che vuol dire primo drago. Mentre Hikaru vuol dire radiante, che si avvicina al significato di Akihito che vuol dire bambino brillante.


	7. Chapter 7

In casa Asami in questi giorni c'era un po' di agitazione, confusione ed eccitazione da parte di tutti. Perché Akihito sta quasi per entrare al nono mese di gravidanza, e dopo domani entrerà in ospedale per poter avere il taglio cesareo, per poter portare in questo mondo i suoi bambini, lo stesso Aki passava da momenti di eccitazione a momenti di agitazione.

Eccitazione perché tra pochi giorni avrebbe visto i bambini, agitazione perché avrebbe dovuto affrontare il taglio cesareo e questo gli metteva dell'agitazione ma sapeva che Asami sarebbe rimasto con lui tutto il tempo e questo lo confortava.

Ne avevano parlato tanto e Aki aveva deciso di affrontare l'anestesia parziale e non totale, in modo da poter vedere i bambini quando sarebbero venuti al mondo, e Asami sarebbe potuto entrare in sala operatoria con lui, questo gli dava molto coraggio.

Finalmente arrivo il giorno tanto atteso e Aki e Asami erano nella stanza di ospedale che avrebbe ospitato Aki in questi giorni.

Aki era seduto sul letto con la schiena appoggiata alla spalliera, con indosso la camicia dell'ospedale, con Asami e i suoi genitori stavano aspettando il dottor Satou e il dottor Johnson che avrebbero fatto il cesareo. Aki era un relitto nervoso si sentiva troppo agitato e non sapeva come fare a calmarsi, Asami stava chiacchierando con il padre di Aki ( da quando Asami e Aki si erano imbarcati in questa avventura suocero e genero avevano provato per amore di Aki ad andare d'accordo, e avevano scoperto che non era poi cosi difficile) mentre sua madre si sedette su un lato del letto del figlio e gli disse " Aki tesoro, per favore calmati se no il tuo corpo non sarà in grado di sopportare l'anestesia parziale e dovranno addormentarti" mentre lei parlava con il figlio mise una mano sopra quella di Aki che aveva sul suo stomaco rotondo.

" Lo so mamma, ma non ci riesco" disse Aki, e in quel momento esatto la porta si apri ed entrò il dottor Satou seguito da due infermieri che trasportavano la barella, con la quale avrebbero portato Aki in sala operatoria.

" Signori se per favore potete uscire, cosi noi possiamo preparare Takaba-san per portarlo in sala operatoria"disse il dottor Satou, la madre di Aki annui e si alzo dal letto poi dette un bacio sulla tempia al figlio e gli fece un sorriso e usci insieme al marito. Asami non voleva uscire invece.

"Voi Asami-sama, se per favore venite con me invece cosi vi potete preparare per assistere Takaba-san e aiutarmi con la procedura dell'anestesia" disse il dottor Satou.

Dopo che il dottore con Asami lasciarono gli infermieri fecero salire Aki sulla barella e lo portarono in sala operatoria.

**********VF**********

In sala operatoria il dottor Johnson disse "Tabaka-san per favore sedetevi con la schiena rivolta verso di me, e mettete le mani sulle gambe, abbassatevi il più possibile con le spalle e abbassate la testa, voi Asami-san potete avvicinarvi e sostenere Tabaka-san se volete. Io sto per fare l'anestesia spinale* ne avevamo parlato ricordate? "

Il dottore disinfetto la schiena e prima di praticare la puntura spinale fece una piccola puntura con un anestetico locale in modo che quando avrebbe inserito l'introduttore per poter poi inserire l'ago spinale che è sottile e lungo per poter arrivare alla membrana detta dura madre, Aki non avrebbe sentito dolore e quando fini applico un piccolo cerotto.

Dopo che tutto era pronto e Aki era stato preparato per il cesareo Asami fu fatto sedere su un piccolo sgabello accanto al letto in modo da poter tenere la mano di Aki.

Dopo circa 1 ora dall'inizio del taglio cesareo tutti e due i bambini erano fuori dal grembo materno, ed erano stati puliti e vestiti, mentre Aki veniva ricucito. Dopo qualche minuto due infermiere si avvicinarono ad Asami e Aki e diedero uno dei bambini ad Asami e l'altro lo posarono sul petto di Aki , entrambi i genitori erano felicissimi ed emozionati di vedere e stringere per la prima volta i propri bambini, sul viso di Aki scorrevano lacrime di felicita non appena vide i bambini ( anche al grande Asami Ryuuichi usci una lacrima non appena a preso il bambino in braccio, ma l'asciugo immediatamente). I bambini erano bellissimi entrambi assomigliavano a tutti e due i genitori, solo guardandoli si poteva dire che quei bambini erano stati creati da entrambi, avevano i cappelli chiari come Akihito ma gli occhi erano dorati come gli occhi di Asami, erano stupendi.

Akihito e i bambini furono messi insieme in una stanza privata, (Asami aveva dato un generoso assegno di beneficenza per questo progetto, in modo da poter avere quello che voleva visto che non poteva portare Akihito a partorire nella sua clinica privata.) e in questo momento la camera era piena perché tutti volevano vedere i piccoli, dentro la stanza c'era Takato con la moglie e il suo bambino di appena due anni, altri 2 amici di Aki, i genitori di Aki, Kou e Kirishima* e giustamente non poteva mancare Shou.

**********VF**********

Sono passati 3 giorni da quando i piccoli sono nati, e finalmente Akihito e i piccoli possono tornare a casa , Asami era andato a prenderli con Shou e Kirishima.

Quando Asami stava per entrare in macchina dopo aver fatto entrare Akihito e aver sistemato i piccoli, in quel momento " Asami-sama mi dispiace ma dobbiamo passare al club Sion prima di dirigerci a casa, perché ho dimenticato dei documenti importantissimi a quali ho bisogno che date un'occhiata immediatamente" disse Kirishima inchinandosi.

" Posso dargli un'occhiata perfettamente tra qualche giorno" disse Asami con uno sguardo appuntito che faceva capire benissimo che era molto dispiaciuto.

" Mi dispiace ma devo insistere Asami-sama" disse Kirishima.

" Non farmi ripetere Kirishima" Disse Asami con un tono che non ammetteva repliche. " Si Asa-" stava dicendo Kirishima, prima di essere interrotto da Akihito.

"Ryuuichi" disse Akihito interrompendo Kirishima " siamo di passaggio non ci vuole molto e poi cosi io posso fare colazione al club mentre aspettiamo Kirishima ".

Asami guardo Kirishima e fece un cenno con la testa e dopo entro in macchina, anche Kirishima entro in macchina nel sedile anteriore a fianco del guidatore e partirono per club Sion.

**********VF**********

Quando arrivarono a club Sion Akihito, Asami che trasportava Tatsuya in un sediolino per auto e Shou che trasportava Hikaru nell'altro sediolino per auto si diressero per la sala Vip che Asami usava sempre quando pranzava al club con Akihito, ma non si aspettavano di vedere nella piccola sala una piccola festa che avevano organizzato le guardie per festeggiare la paternità del loro capo.

A/N: *La spinale. E' una tecnica di anestesia loco-regionale simile alla epidurale. La differenza è sul luogo anatomico dove si somministra l'analgesico: nella spinale il farmaco si inietta nello spazio subaracnoideo, che si trova molto vicino allo spazio peridurale, oltre una membrana detta dura madre. Viene effettuata con un ago molto sottile e perciò non è una manovra dolorosa. Tecnicamente viene effettuata sempre in maniera sterile, durante il travaglio. Non prevede il posizionamento di un cateterino. E' indicata per coprire brevi periodi di dolore (dura circa due ore). Nell'analgesia in travaglio di parto è indicata solo nei casi di dilatazione avanzata, mentre è molto utilizzata per il taglio cesareo .

*Dopo qualche tempo che Aki aveva iniziato tutta la procedura per poter rimanere incinta, Kou andava spesso da Aki per vedere se aveva bisogno di aiuto, e fu in quel periodo che tra Kou e Kirishima e nato qualcosa, ora ha da sei mesi che sono assieme.


	8. Chapter 8

**Ho deciso di pubblicare i capitoli in italiano non appena sono pronti e non aspettare di pubblicarli insieme alla versione in inglese perché non so quando la mia beta ha fatto con i capitoli ma appena la mia beta ha fatto li pubblicherò immediatamente.**

**A/N questo capitolo è diviso in tanti momenti della vita di Hikaru e Tatsuya, la prima parte inizia una settimana dopo che i bambini arrivano a casa, mentre quando leggerete i mesi sono i mesi effettivi dei bambini, spero che questa piccola nota vi aiuterà a non confondervi. **

**Ora vi lascio al capitolo e spero che non rimarrete delusi e per chi desiderava un capitolo lungo questo è il più lungo che sono riuscita a fare in questo momento, sono ben 2761 parole, adesso vi auguro buona lettura e al prossimo aggiornamento, e a chiunque legge questa storia vi prego di lasciare anche un piccolo commento in qualsiasi lingua i commenti mi spronano a fare sempre meglio.**

**Una settimana **

La vita di Akihito è completamente cambiata da quando ha avuto i bambini, per il momento non può tornare a lavorare perché i bambini sono troppo piccoli e poi solo il pensiero di lasciare i bambini alle cure di qualcun'altro fa male ad Akihito, lui pensa che appena i bambini saranno un po' più grandi sarà più facile per lui lasciarli per qualche ora per andare a lavorare.

Akihito e Asami hanno parlato circa il lavoro di Akihito e entrambi hanno convenuto che sarebbe meglio che se Akihito riprende a lavorare, il lavoro sia part time, e che non faccia più appostamenti pericolosi. Akihito aveva deciso di parlarne a Hayashi (Editor-in-chief per Yomiuri Shinbun il giornale dove lavora Akihito) ma ci avrebbe pensato dopo per il momento era in maternità , e lui aveva tutta l'intenzione di sfruttare questo momento libero, passando questo tempo con i bambini e vedere di giorno in giorno i bambini crescere.

**3 mesi**

Oggi era il primo giorno che Akihito sarebbe ritornato a lavoro per qualche ora, aveva parlato con l'editor Hayashi e si erano messi d'accordo che l'editor avrebbe dato ad Akihito dei lavori di qualche ora al giorno niente di pericoloso, dei servizi fotografici per delle interviste, servizi fotografici per modelli, alcune foto della natura quando alcune riviste di viaggi avrebbero richiesto, niente fuori dal paese però e solo per alcune ore al giorno, Asami era stato molto chiaro su questo, Hikaru e Tatsuya non dovevano essere cresciuti da estranei ma da Akihito in primis perché e la madre e da Asami.

Akihito dopo aver dato ai bambini la loro poppata con l'aiuto di Yamada-san ora era pronto per il lavoro, il problema era che era fermo vicino alle culle dove i bambini dormivano beatamente dopo aver mangiato da almeno 20 minuti.

" Se non te la senti ad andare ancora a lavoro va bene, puoi chiedere all'editor ancora qualche settimana" disse Asami cingendogli i fianchi e appoggiando la schiena di Akihito al suo petto, in modo che entrambi potevano guardare i bambini che dormivano profondamente.

"No è solo che sono cosi piccoli, e io mi sento un egoista a lasciarli anche per qualche ora, perché io effettivamente non ho bisogno di andare a lavorare per aiutarti a contribuire in casa e solo per il mio maledetto orgoglio che voglio andare a lavorare" disse Akihito con una lacrima che gli scivolava sulla guancia.

Asami giro Akihito verso di se in modo da poterlo guardare negli occhi e con il pollice asciugo gli occhi di Akihito. "Ascolta Akihito se tu non vuoi andare perché non te la senti va bene, parleremo con Hayashi, ma se è perché credi di essere un egoista puoi togliertelo dalla testa non è cosi, non c'è niente di male se per alcune ore al giorno lasci i bambini nelle cure di Yamada-san e ti dedichi al tuo lavoro, in fondo si tratta solo di alcune ore al giorno. Hai capito? " Chiese Asami, Akihito annui e poi avvolse il collo di Asami con le braccia e lo bacio.

**5 mesi**

Akihito era seduto sul divano con Haruki seduto sul suo grembo e guardava Asami che era seduto sul tappeto peluche che giocava con Tatsuya, da quando Aki era rimasto incinta Asami aveva fatto di tutto per poter rimanere a casa almeno per il fine settimana, e da quando erano nati i bambini questo tempo era solo per loro quattro insieme.

Asami non voleva nessuno di rimanere in casa con loro i fine settimana neppure Yamada-san, Akihito si occupava dei pasti in questi due giorni, questo era un momento solo per loro due e i bambini.

Hikaru stava cercando di togliere l'anello che Akihito portava all'anulare sinistro, quando senti il bambino che si lamentava perché non riusciva a togliergli l'anello Aki abbasso gli occhi.

"Cosa c'è Hika-chan? " chiese Akihito al piccolo con un sorriso, si alzo e mise il piccolo seduto sul tappeto in modo da poter giocare con il padre e il fratello, quando si è seduto sul divano guardo la sua mano sinistra e ha iniziato a perdersi nei belli ricordi di quel particolare giorno.

FLASHBACK

Asami e Akihito avevano appena finito di firmare i documenti necessari per Asami poter adottare Akihito, perché in Giappone alle coppie gay non è consentito il matrimonio.

Asami aveva proposto ad Akihito di uscire dal Giappone sposarsi e poi rientrare, ma Aki ha detto no anche perché il matrimonio in Giappone non sarebbe stato valido, cosi alla fine avevano optato per l'adozione.

Dopo qualche giorno l'avvocato di Asami l'ho chiamo per informarlo che la pratica era già passata e Akihito adesso faceva parte della sua famiglia legalmente. Ma Asami sapeva che il suo Akihito avrebbe voluto una cerimonia per la loro unione e un party anche se l'aveva negato, e Asami ne organizzo uno, dopo qualche giorno Asami e Akihito ebbero la loro cerimonia con un monaco shintoista che li uni in matrimonio ( anche se non era valido, solo per amore di Akihito) con lo scambio degli anelli e un bellissimo party . Akihito era al settimo cielo, non capiva se si sentiva cosi per via di tutta questa situazione o per i suoi ormoni per via della gravidanza, ma questo non importava l'importante era che adesso il suo rapporto con Asami era ufficiale.

FINE FLASHBACK

Akihito fu tirato fuori dai suoi ricordi dalle risate di Tatsuya e Hikaru che stavano giocando con Asami con una piccola pallina di gomma. 'Questo momento sarebbe bello da immortalarlo con una foto ' penso Akihito alzandosi e andando a prendere la sua macchina fotografica.

**12 mesi**

Il carattere dei bambini cominciava a venire fuori, Tatsuya aveva sia il carattere di Asami che quello di Akihito, era solare e allegro e voleva fare amicizia con tutti come Akihito e in altre cose era invece come Asami tutto dipendeva dai momenti, Haruki invece non si fidava di nessuno ed è molto timido, quando in casa c'era qualcuno di nuovo si andava a nascondere tra le gambe di Akihito. Mentre Tatsuya non faceva differenze tra i suoi genitori Hikaru tirava sempre per Aki, anche quando era malato a maggior ragione voleva il suo oka-san, Tatsuya invece quando stava male voleva entrambi i suoi genitori.

Stasera a casa Asami si festeggiava il primo compleanno dei bambini, naturalmente la casa era piena c'erano molti invitati tra cui, Takato con la moglie e il figlio, i genitori di Akihito, tutte e sei le guardie del corpo di Akihito due dei quali erano sposati e avevano anche dei bambini, Yamada-san con il marito, Shou con la moglie e i figli e Kirishima con Kou.

Akihito aveva organizzato tutto alla perfezione aveva invitato solo persone che normalmente frequentavano la casa per non spaventare i bambini, soprattutto Hikaru ma quando le guardie e Yamada-san iniziarono ad arrivare con le proprie famiglie, fu tutto inutile perché il bambino si aggrappo ad una gamba di Aki e non voleva lasciarlo andare, Tatsuya invece si divertiva a giocare con gli altri bambini.

Dopo un po' però la curiosità di Hikaru ebbe la meglio e voleva vedere cosa stavano facendo gli altri bambini, allora lasciò andare la gamba della madre e prese la mano del padre e si fece accompagnare dagli altri bambini e anche lui dopo un po' inizio a giocare con tutti i bambini con il padre vicino.

La serata era stata un successo i bambini si erano divertiti tutti, Akihito aveva preso molte foto dei bambini che giocavano e della torta, Akihito era soddisfatto di come era finita.

**18 Mesi**

Akihito stava preparando i bambini per poter andare con Ryu a Sion, Asami aveva deciso di portare i bambini con lui a lavoro, visto che Aki oggi aveva un servizio fotografico importante, così Asami aveva detto ad Akihito di andare a Sion appena avrebbe finito, in modo da poter pranzare tutti e quattro assieme.

Quando Asami arrivò a Sion entrambi i bambini gli diedero la mano, ma dopo un po' Hikaru si aggrappò ad una gamba di Asami " otou-san in braccio " disse Hikaru alzando le sue piccole braccia in direzione di Asami.

Asami si abbasso e prese il figlio in braccio, e il piccolo si aggrappo stretto al collo del suo papà , purtroppo Hikaru ancora non piaceva stare in posti dove c'era in giro gente che non conosceva, mentre Tatsuya amava scoprire posti nuovi e conoscere nuove persone.

Asami con Hikaru in braccio e Tatsuya per mano si incammino verso l'ascensore seguito da Shou, Kirishima e Kou.

A volte capitava che Kou avrebbe dato un'occhiata ai bambini del suo migliore amico quando aveva qualche ora libera da lavoro. Salirono tutti all'ufficio di Asami e quando entrarono Asami mise giù Hikaru e disse ad entrambi i bambini di andare a giocare , in un angolo del suo ufficio c'era una coperta a terra con dei giochi in modo che i bambini potessero giocare .

Tatsuya non appena il padre gli diede il consenso per andare a giocare si avvicino a Kou gli prese la mano e lo tiro con se per andare a giocare , Hikaru invece era ancora titubante e non fece un passo, Asami guardò il piccolo e gli scompiglio i capelli e gli disse con un sorriso sul viso di andare a giocare anche lui, e che non appena avrebbe finito di fare il suo lavoro anche lui li avrebbe raggiunti e avrebbe giocato con loro. Dopo Asami con Kirishima si avvicino alla sua scrivania per iniziare il suo lavoro , Asami si sedette sulla sua sedia e Kirishima inizio a dargli il programma della giornata, non appena ebbe finito si inchino e usci.

Erano passate due ore è mezza da quando Asami con i piccoli era arrivato a Sion, adesso erano le 11:00 è doveva passare ancora come minimo un'altra ora prima che Akihito sarebbe arrivato. Kou era andato via per il lavoro già da un po' e aveva preso il suo posto per controllare i bambini una giovane guardia , che si occupava dei bambini ogni giorno insieme a Yamada-san quando Akihito era a lavoro, i bambini erano molto al loro agio con la giovane guardia, anche Hikaru aveva presa a simpatia.

Asami alzò gli occhi per controllare i bambini e non era per niente soddisfatto da quello che vide, Hikaru era da solo in piedi al centro della stanza è le sue piccole spalle si scuotevano leggermente, Asami era sicuro che il piccolo stava piangendo è di sicuro perché sentiva la mancanza di Akihito.

Andava tutto bene se Akihito mancava per un paio d'ore, ma se per puro caso tardava un po' di più Haruki diventava inconsolabile, e per questo che Asami li portava con sé quando Akihito doveva tardare un po'.

Asami si alzò e si avvicinò al piccolo, poi si abbasso in modo da essere quasi all'altezza del bambino è lo chiamo con una voce dolce e tranquilla in modo da non spaventarlo.

"Hika-chan, tesoro" chiamò Asami.

Il bambino alzò il volto verso suo padre , aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime è le guance bagnate dalle striature di lacrime che scorrevano, a quella vista il cuore di Asami si spezzo.

"piccolo cosa c'è? " chiese Asami.

Hikaru guardo il padre come se stava decidendo se poteva dirgli cosa c'era che non andava.

"tesoro puoi dirmi." disse Asami guardando suo figlio.

A quelle parole Hikaru si lanciò nel petto di suo padre e tra un singhiozzo e l'altro disse che voleva la sua mamma, Asami sollevo il bambino e andò a sedersi sul divano con il piccolo sul suo grembo.

"Oka-san via" disse Hikaru tra un singhiozzo e l'altro mente si stringeva di più nell'abbraccio di suo padre.

"No tesoro non è andato via, tra poco tornerà è solo andato a lavoro " disse Asami dolcemente mentre passava una mano calmante nella schiena del bambino.

Tatsuya guardò il suo fratellino che era in braccio al loro papà, e avrebbe voluto andare dal suo fratellino perché sapeva che era triste , ma sapeva anche che Hikaru in quel momento non voleva nessuno vicino a lui all'infuori del suo papà.

Tatsuya era abbastanza intelligente per un bambino della sua età, e sapeva che in questo momento Hikaru stava soffrendo per la mancanza della loro mamma. Non è che Tatsuya non sentiva la mancanza della mamma, la sentiva pure, però a lui stava bene se Akihito si assentava un po' ogni tanto, perché lui nel suo piccolo cuoricino sapeva che la sua mamma lo amava tanto è che quindi non li avrebbe mai lasciato, Tatsuya al contrario di Haruki non aveva bisogno di stare sempre incollato ad Akihito per essere sicuro.

Era mezzogiorno quando Akihito arrivò a Sion entrò nell'ufficio del marito e quello che vide l'ho turbò molto, Hikaru era seduto in braccio al suo papà sul divano , era talmente sconvolto che non ha sentito nemmeno la madre arrivare, invece Tatsuya appena vide Akihito entrare nella stanza subito lascio i giochi da parte e corse da sua mamma, che gli fece un sorriso e poi lo prese in braccio e lo bacio sulla guancia liscia e morbida.

"Ciao sweetheart, come è andata oggi? Ti sei divertito? " chiese Akihito .

"Si Oka-san " rispose Tatsuya " ma nii-chan no" disse alla fine il bambino con un piccolo broncio.

I bambini erano molto legati e se uno era triste anche l'altro stava male , quindi se uno era triste l'altro ne soffriva, e quando Hikaru era quello triste, Tatsuya era quello a soffrirne di più in base al suo carattere perché lui era sempre molto allegro e solare e quando Hikaru era triste lui ne soffriva di più perché non gli piaceva vedere il fratello triste.

" Non ti preoccupare tesoro, vedrai che adesso che sono qui gli passa tutto e poi potete giocare insieme" disse Akihito.

"Davvero Oka-san?" Chiese il bambino dubbioso, anche se i bambini avevano solo 18 mesi erano davvero intelligenti per la loro età.

Ogni volta che capitava un episodio del genere con Hikaru, era abbastanza difficile per chiunque calmarlo il bambino cominciava a piangere silenziosamente all'inizio ma poi il pianto diventava più forte e intenso e dal forte pianto non riusciva a respirare bene, nemmeno Yamada-san riusciva a calmare il bambino al punto che pochi mesi prima per riuscire a calmare il piccolo Yamada-san ha fatto chiamare Asami-sama chiedendogli di venire subito a casa che non riuscivano a calmare il bambino.

Quando Asami arrivo a casa il bambino subito gli si gettò contro e piangeva tutto il dolore che provava nel suo piccolo cuoricino, Asami lo prese in braccio e si andò a sedere con il piccolo sul divano , piano piano Asami con parole dolci e confortanti ma davvero senza senso riuscì a calmarlo.

Dopo un bel po' Akihito è ritornato a casa Asami seduto con il bambino in braccio, ma la cosa che colpi Akihito non era che Asami era già a casa ma lo stato di Hikaru il bambino era davvero sconvolto.

Quando Hikaru vide Akihito lasciò andare il padre e si lanciò nelle braccia della madre e non l'ha lasciato andare per tutto il giorno, e per questo che Tatsuya aveva i suoi dubbi che questa volta sarebbe stato diverso.

Akihito mise Tatsuya a terra e gli disse di andare a giocare , Akihito andò dove era seduto Asami e si abbasso sulle ginocchia al livello di altezza di Haruki.

" è successo un'altra volta?" Chiese Akihito ad Asami.

" Purtroppo si, anche se questa volta sono riuscito a calmarlo un po' prima " Disse Asami, Akihito sospiro e poi passo una mano leggermente sopra i capelli di Haruki per un dolce conforto.

" Hika-chan, sweetheart" chiamò Akihito, il bambino appena senti la madre che lo chiama si girò verso Akihito e si lanciò tra le sue braccia e cominciò a piangere di nuovo.

" Shhhh, shhhhh, tesoro" disse Akihito

"Tu andato lasciato" disse Hikaru tra un singhiozzo e l'altro, a quelle parole il sangue di Akihito si gelò il suo piccolo bambino credeva che lui l'avesse lasciato e fosse andato via.

"No dolce amore mio, io non potrò mai lasciare ne te ne Tatsuya" rispose Akihito mentre stringeva il bambino al suo petto e lo teneva forte forte, come poteva uno dei suoi bambini pensare che lui li aveva lasciati, dopo tutto quello che aveva passato per poter averli avere? Si i bambini erano davvero piccoli quindi non potevano capire ma un giorno Akihito e Asami gli avrebbero raccontato tutto quello che avevano passato per poterli avere nella loro vita.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N Volevo pubblicare questo nuovo capitolo ieri sera ma purtroppo non ci sono riuscita perché c'era tanto che volevo mettere in questo capitolo. **

**Sicuramente ci saranno delle scene che vi lasceranno dei dubbi specialmente nell'ultima parte ma avrete dei chiarimenti nella nota a fine capitolo ora vi lascio alla lettura e spero che vi piaccia, e se avete dei consigli per migliorare o dei consigli per i prossimi capitoli non esitate a commentare.**

Era un sabato mattina , e come tutti i sabati mattina tutta la famiglia Asami dormiva fino a tardi , ma oggi era un sabato speciale era il compleanno di Asami e Akihito si era già alzato perché stava preparando la colazione, stava preparando la classica colazione giapponese e per fare questo si era dovuto alzare presto.

Quando tutto era pronto andò a controllare se i bambini erano svegli in modo da poter andare a dare un dolce risveglio a suo marito insieme ai bambini.

I bambini si erano appena svegliati quando Akihito entrò nella loro camera.

"Buongiorno tesori miei, vi andrebbe di andare a svegliare papà con tante coccole?" Chiese Akihito con un sorriso, entrambi i bambini iniziarono a saltare e a strillare di felicità e tesero le braccia ad Akihito in modo da poterli prenderli dalle loro culle e metterli a terra in modo da poter andare a svegliare il loro papà.

Piano piano Akihito mise entrambi bambini sul grande letto cosi che potevano svegliare Asami.

Il sonno di Asami fu disturbato da delicate e piccole carezze sul suo viso e da molti piccoli baci, e non appena Asami apri gli occhi la sua vista fu riempita da due piccoli visini che lo guardavano con trepidazione per vedere la sua reazione appena sveglio. Asami gli diede un dolce sorriso e poi ha avvolto un braccio intorno ai piccoli bambini che erano sdraiati accanto a lui e diede ad entrambi i bambini un bacio.

Dopo qualche minuto Asami si mise seduto con la schiena appoggiata alla testiera del letto guardo i bambini e poi allargo le braccia in modo che i bambini potevano andare da lui, entrambi i bambini si misero seduti ognuno su una coscia di Asami e posarono le loro testoline sul petto muscoloso del loro papà e sospirarono felici.

"Buon compleanno Ryuu" disse Akihito avvicinandosi ad Asami e gli diede un casto bacio sulle labbra poi continuo dicendo " la colazione e pronta, in modo da poter fare colazione e poi possiamo partire, io ho preparato anche il pranzo cosi abbiamo tutto pronto".

"Grazie Aki " disse Asami con un dolce sorriso sul suo bel viso, e poi continuo dicendo "Tra un minuto arriviamo".

Tutto il loro modo di fare era cambiato da quando avevano deciso di avere questi due angioletti, entrambi erano molto più dolce ed espansivi nell'esprimere i loro sentimenti, Akihito non negava più i sentimenti che provava verso il signore de crimine e nemmeno quando amava il sesso tra di loro, e anche Asami si era trovato più sollevato da questo cambiamento, cosi lui poteva tranquillamente dimostrare ad Aki i suoi sentimenti senza timore di essere rifiutato, e non aveva bisogno di insistere con Aki per il sesso come era prima che doveva insistere fino a quando Aki cedeva, perché lui non capiva perché si rifiutava di avere dei rapporti quando si vedeva benissimo che gli piaceva. Ora però i loro rapporti erano diventati quotidiani e Asami non sforzava Aki quando era stanco o non stava bene, e Aki non mentiva più quando apprezzasse questa parte del loro rapporto in fondo in una coppia è normale avere dei rapporti.

Anche se era il suo compleanno Asami aveva deciso di portare i bambini allo zoo, ora che i bambini erano più grandi potevano godersi tutte queste cose nuove, voleva portare i bambini allo zoo per il loro secondo compleanno ma ha deciso che non andava bene, perché i bambini sono nati a dicembre un po' prima di natale e quindi in quel periodo avrebbe fatto davvero freddo.

Tatsuya e Hikaru erano felicissimi oggi stavano per fare una gita allo zoo con i loro genitori, e poi avrebbero pranzato nella zona picnic dello zoo con il pranzo che aveva preparato la loro mamma.

Katou una delle guardie di Akihito stava caricando la porche cayenne, il SUV aveva istallati già i seggiolini per auto per i bambini, Asami utilizzava il SUV solo quando uscivano loro quattro, oppure a volte lo utilizzava Akihito quando a volte andava a fare una commissione con i bambini.

**********VF**********

Ci era voluto circa un'ora di viaggio per arrivare allo zoo, i bambini all'inizio erano un po' annoiati perché per loro il viaggio era stato troppo lungo, ma appena Asami parcheggio la macchina i bambini erano di nuovo eccitati.

Quando arrivano vicino alla prima zona dove c'erano i primi animali Tatsuya e Hikaru lasciarono andare la mano di entrambi i genitori e si avvicinarono, all'interno di questo spazio c'erano una famiglia di leoni, l'area dove erano tenuti i leoni era abbastanza grande non era recintata ma era chiusa con dei vetri blindati, per dare un senso di libertà e no di essere in gabbia, il posto dei leoni era allestito davvero bello, nell'allestimento di ogni area avevano cercato di ricreare l'habitat naturale di ogni animale.

I bambini erano davvero entusiasti di tutto quello che avevano visto, a mezzogiorno fino alle due del pomeriggio la zona degli animali chiudeva in modo che il personale del zoo poteva prendersi cura degli animali e appena avrebbero finito di sistemare ogni animale lo zoo avrebbe riaperto, nel frattempo tutte le persone che erano allo zoo potevano usufruire della zona picnic e mangiare.

I bambini erano davvero contenti avevano visto molti animali, alcuni dei quali non ricordavano i nomi più, avevano visto delle giraffe, Elefanti , scimmie, orsi, panda, tigri e molti altri ancora.

Per i bambini era stata una giornata bella ma intensa infatti nel viaggio verso casa dei genitori di Akihito, Tatsuya e Hikaru si erano addormentati, dato che era il compleanno del signore del crimine la mamma di Akihito aveva deciso di invitarli a cena in modo da poter passare del tempo assieme.

Quando arrivarono a casa dei genitori di Aki, i nonni erano eccitatissimi di poter rivedere i loro due nipoti, ma non appena videro che i bambini erano addormentati sono rimasti un po' delusi ma poi capirono che i bambini erano esausti della giornata intenza che avevano avuto, e poi tra poco i bambini si sarebbero svegliati per cenare.

Akihito era andato con sua mamma in cucina per aiutarla a preparare la cena, mentre il papà di Aki e Asami erano rimasti in soggiorno per poter controllare i bambini che dormivano sul divano.

Dopo un po' i bambini si svegliarono e si misero seduti sul divano dove avevano dormito e con le loro piccole manine si strofinavano gli occhi per togliere i residui del sonno, Tatsuya tese le braccia per essere preso in braccio dal suo papà anche se a Tatsuya normalmente non piaceva stare in braccio come Hikaru, appena si svegliava voleva essere tenuto un po' in braccio dal suo papà o dalla sua mamma.

Asami prese il bambino in braccio e si è seduto sul divano dove prima dormivano i bambini "Avete fatto un buon riposino?" Chiese Asami.

"Si, dove siamo?" Chiese Tatsuya accoccolandosi più vicino al petto del suo papà.

"Siamo a casa dei nonni, non ricordi che la mamma vi aveva detto che stasera avremmo cenato dai nonni?" Chiese Asami, a queste parole il bambino ha fatto un gesto con la testa come ha dire no, e poi aveva messo il suo pollice in bocca.

Il nonno si accorse che il bambino mise il dito in bocca allora prese uno dei binki dall'apposito contenitore che Akihito aveva messo sul tavolino che era li vicino ai divani e gli e l'ho diede.

"Tieni tesoro" disse Naoki, Tatsuya gli rispose con un soffice e tranquillo ringraziamento mentre prendeva il binki dalle sue mani.

Hikaru invece aveva dato un'occhiata dal divano al tutto il soggiorno e appena si rese conto che non trovava la persona che stava cercando si mise a piangere, allora Asami diede Tatsuya al suocero e prese Hikaru. "Cosa c'è tesoro?" Chiese Asami.

"Oka-san" disse Hikaru piangendo.

"La tua mamma è in cucina con la nonna, ci vuoi andare?" chiese Asami il bambino guardo il suo papà e annui, Asami si alzò e lo accompagno da Akihito.

**********VF**********

Akihito e Asami erano entrambi soddisfatti la giornata era stata davvero bella e i bambini si erano divertiti, anche la cena a casa dei genitori di Akihito era stata piacevole specialmente quando era arrivato il momento della torta, Ayame sapeva che a Asami non piacevano i dolci ma aveva fatto ugualmente una torta al cioccolato, perché ai bambini piaceva tanto.

Prima di andare via Akihito con l'aiuto di sua mamma aveva fatto il bagnetto ai bambini e messo loro il pigiama, in modo che quando si addormentavano sul viaggio di ritorno, non c'era bisogno di svegliarli arrivati a casa per poterli pulire anche perché Akihito aveva in mente di dare ad Asami arrivati a casa il suo regalo di compleanno e quindi i bambini dovevano rimanere addormentati.

La mamma di Aki aveva capito le intenzioni del figlio appena fosse arrivato a casa e gli aveva chiesto se voleva lasciare i bambini da loro per la notte e poi la mattina andare a riprenderli, Asami aveva ringraziato ma aveva detto che era meglio di no anche perché se Hikaru si fosse svegliato in piena notte e non avesse trovato Akihito sarebbero stati guai.

Asami e Akihito arrivati a casa portarono i bambini che dormivano nella loro camera e li misero entrambi nella propria culla, e poi andarono nella loro camera da letto.

"Adesso sei pronto per il tuo regalo di compleanno?" Chiese Akihito con un sorriso malizioso.

"Sempre " Rispose Asami con uno dei suoi soliti sorrisi marchio.

**********VF**********

Akihito si avvicino ad Asami e lo bacio, mentre lo baciava sbottonava la camicia, gli tolse la camicia e l'ho fece sdraiare poi comincio a baciare il collo , poi il petto e passo la lingua su uno dei capezzoli di Asami , quando fu soddisfatto continuo la discesa con i baci nel frattempo con le mani slacciava la cintura dei pantaloni e poi il pulsante dei pantaloni e abbasso la cerniera , Asami alzò le anche per aiutare Akihito per poter togliere i pantaloni e i boxer, non appena Akihito vide il bel cazzo di Asami già bello eretto si lecco le labbra, poi prese il cazzo di Asami con la mano poi si abbassò con la bocca e diede un bacio al glande e poi lo prese in bocca, cominciò a succhiare e mentre faceva su e giù con il viso, disegnava dei cerchi sul glande con la lingua. Siccome Akihito non riusciva a prendere il grande cazzo di Asami tutto a gola profonda allora si aiutava con la mano sinistra.

Erano rare le volte che Akihito prendeva l'iniziativa di soddisfare Asami oralmente ma ogni volta che succedeva era davvero grandioso per Asami, anche se Akihito non riusciva a prenderlo tutto in bocca era riuscito a trovare delle tecniche per soddisfare Asami in pieno, dopo sei anni che stavano assieme Akihito aveva capito cosa piaceva ad Asami che lui faceva con la sua bocca per portarlo a compimento senza prenderlo a gola profonda.

Akihito aveva lasciato il cazzo con la bocca ed era sceso a succhiare le palle di Asami mentre ancora con la mano pompava il pene di Asami, poi con la lingua continuo a scendere fino sotto il culo fino a trovare il posto più privato di Asami, e prima diede una leccata con la lingua e poi piano piano comincio a penetrare l'ano di Asami con la lingua.

Akihito aveva scoperto per caso che ad Asami piaceva quando lui gli succhiava le palle o giocava con la lingua fino all'ano, ma sapeva anche che a nessuno mai era stato permessa questo tipo di libertà con Asami.

Asami non aveva permesso mai a nessuno di avvicinarsi a quella sua parte più intima del suo corpo ma solo ad Akihito, quando il respiro di Asami comincio a cambiare Akihito capi che il suo uomo era quasi pronto a venire allora lascio perdere di prendere in giro l'ano di Asami e prese di nuovo il suo cazzo in bocca e comincio a succhiare e a rotolare la lingua sul glande fino a quando Asami venne con un gemito, Akihito inghiotti tutto quello che il suo amante aveva da dargli e poi si sdraio al letto vicino ad Asami e entrambi si baciarono appassionatamente, quello era solo l'inizio di quella loro serata di amore.

**A/N prima di tutto chiedo scusa per completare il capitolo in questo modo, e poi sicramente alcuni ci sono rimasti un po' male con la scena di Aki mentre stimola Asami con la lingua in quel modo, vi assicuro che in nessun caso io voglio fare una scena di Aki essere il top.**

**Ho letto in internet che ad alcuni ragazzi anche eterosessuali piace se la propria compagna o moglie li stimola in questo modo e quindi non ci ho visto niente di male ad inserirlo in questo contesto, in fondo Aki voleva regalare un grande momento al suo uomo per il suo compleanno.**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Sono tornata ;) spero che questo capitolo sia di vostro gradimento, mi scuso in anticipo per la fine di questo capitolo, volevo farlo continuare ancora ma ho notato che era abbastanza lungo (3542 parole) quindi ho deciso di terminarlo cosi in modo da darvi un indizio per il prossimo capitolo.**

**********VF**********

In casa Asami c'era silenzio era sera tardi e tutti gli occupanti della casa dormivano o almeno quasi tutti perché Akihito e Asami avevano appena finito di fare l'amore e ora stavano godendo in pace della reciproca compagnia dell'altro, Akihito era disteso sull'ampio petto del marito, Asami passava una mano leggermente sopra la schiena di Akihito.

" Ryu ,Hayashi-san mi ha dato qualche giorno libero, mi ha dato domani e venerdì libero " disse Akihito guardando Asami, poi continuo "così ho deciso di tenere i bambini a casa con me per questi 2 giorni. "

" Va bene, in fondo avevamo deciso di mandare i bambini all'asilo per potersi distaccare un po' da te, ma se sei a casa non c'è bisogno di mandare i bambini all'asilo. " Rispose Asami.

Asami e Akihito avevano preso la decisione di mandare i bambini all'asilo dopo l'ultima volta che Akihito era in ritardo dal lavoro, per Hikaru era sempre uno shock stare lontano dalla madre per più di un paio d'ore, e ogni volta che Akihito tardava il bambino diventava inconsolabile, aveva il terrore di essere abbandonato. Asami e Akihito stavano parlando di come risolvere questo problema ma non avevano idea di cosa fare ma i genitori di Akihito si erano trovati per caso coinvolti in quella discussione e la mamma di Akihito gli disse di provare a parlarne con il pediatra che magari avrebbe potuto aiutarli.

Il pediatra gli disse di provare a iscrivere i bambini all'asilo e portare i bambini all'asilo solo per la durata del lavoro di Akihito cioè per un paio d'ore al giorno, normalmente non si potrebbe fare ma visto che Asami è una persona abbastanza influente il preside dell'asilo non ha fatto problemi.

"Allora cosa farete domani tu e i bambini? Rimarrete a casa tutto il giorno o li vuoi portare da qualche parte?" Chiese Asami

"Stavo pensando di portarli a quel nuovo acquario che hanno aperto poco prima di natale, sono sicuro che i bambini apprezzerebbero molto, sai quando amano queste cose una volta dovevo sviluppare alcune foto ma i bambini non volevano rimanere calmi, allora io avevo deciso di fare il mio lavoro la notte quando i bambini dormivano ma Yamada-san e venuta in mio aiuto facendo vedere un documentario dei pesci in tv ai bambini" Disse Akihito

"Si lo so ora usi questo trucco ogni volta che abbiamo bisogno di parlare in tranquillità senza essere disturbati " Rispose Asami.

**********VF**********

Erano le otto del mattino e Asami e Akihito stavano facendo colazione quando tutto ad un tratto un piccolo frugoletto si era attaccato alle gambe di Akihito.

'' Mi dispiace Asami -sama , quando sono salita al piano di sopra per poter iniziare la pulizia della vostra camera da letto Hikaru -sama stava chiamando per la sua mamma così l'ho preso e portato giù '' disse Yamada con un leggero inchino.

''Va bene, buon giorno Hika-chan non è un po' presto per te essere già in piedi? '' chiese Asami con un piccolo sorriso.

''io voglio oka-san '' rispose Hikaru alzando le braccia per essere preso in braccio da Akihito.

''vai in braccio da papà, tesoro che io vado a prepararti il latte'' disse Akihito prendendo il bambino in braccio e lo diede al marito.

Non appena Akihito si allontano per andare a preparare il latte, Hikaru si mise a piangere e chiamava la madre.

" Cosa c'è piccolo? La mamma è andata in cucina per prepararti il latte e adesso arriva" disse Asami asciugando con un pollice gli occhi del figlio, allora il bambino si gettò al collo del padre e lo stringeva forte, Asami l'ho abbraccio in cambio e strofinava una mano nella schiena di Hikaru per calmarlo.

"Che cosa è successo?" Chiese Akihito non appena torno dalla cucina con il biberon per Hikaru.

"Niente, si è messo a piangere perché non ti vedeva più, prendi Hikaru non farlo piangere" rispose Asami e gli diede il bambino.

Akihito si è seduto con il piccolo al suo posto e dopo diede ad Hikaru il biberon con il latte ma non appena il bambino si mise a succhiare il latte dal biberon ricomincio a piangere "No, no" continuava a dire Hikaru piangendo "Che cosa no?" chiese Asami guardando il figlio che sembrava in difficoltà ma entrambi i genitori non capivano perché . "No, latte no" rispose il bambino ancora piangendo, Asami allora prese il biberon dalle manine del figlio e gli chiese cosa voleva per colazione , Hikaru lo guardo e scosse la testa come a dire che non voleva niente e si appoggio con la sua testolina al petto di Akihito, e dopo si mise il pollice in bocca e comincio a succhiare su di esso, appena Akihito se ne accorse tolse il pollice dalla bocca del figlio e gli diede il binki.

Akihito alla fine non ha potuto portare i bambini all'acquario perché Hikaru aveva la febbre. Akihito aveva chiamato il dottore che gli aveva detto che non poteva venire perché non era al paese ma non era niente di grave, Hikaru aveva preso di sicuro un virus era normale in questo periodo prendere l'influenza e poi tra loro bambini all'asilo si attaccavano il virus tra loro, gli ha detto che se la febbre sarebbe salita molto alta di mettere una supposta.

Akihito non riusciva a capire come era stato possibile che il bambino si era ammalato, a casa tenevano il riscaldamento acceso tutto il giorno specialmente da quando c'erano i bambini, anche prima tenevano il riscaldamento acceso solo che invece di essere acceso tutto il giorno l'avevano programmato con l'orario in modo che si accendesse due ore prima che Aki tornasse da lavoro e si spegnesse poco dopo Asami avrebbe lasciato per il lavoro.

Anche all'asilo dove andavano i bambini i riscaldamenti li accendevano con l'orario in modo che due ore prima che l'asilo apriva si accendevano cosi bambini potevano trovare una temperatura calda.

Anche quando i bambini uscivano erano abbastanza coperti non c'era modo che avrebbero potuto prendere freddo, i pensieri di Akihito furono interrotti da una delle sue guardie che lo chiamo.

"Akihito-sama non credete che sia il caso di avvertire Asami –sama e raccontargli che il medico non è venuto?" Chiese Katou

"No non c'è ne bisogno, e poi nemmeno lui può farci niente se il medico non è in paese" Rispose Akihito

"E poi Ryu oggi aveva un'agenda abbastanza piena, aveva una giornata piena di riunioni e anche a pranzo, infatti per quell'ora aveva un pranzo d'affari" disse di nuovo Akihito.

**********VF***********

Quando Asami con Kirishima entrò a casa Tatsuya gli corse incontro e poi con le sue piccole braccine si attacco ad una gamba di Asami. Nel frattempo Asami si tolse la giacca e la pistola e diede la pistola a Kirishima per poterla posare nel cassetto chiuso a chiave che era nella scrivania del suo ufficio in casa, in modo che fosse lontano dalla portata dei piccoli, nel frattempo Tatsuya aspettava pazientemente attaccato alla gamba di Asami di essere preso in braccio dal suo papà. Quando Asami ebbe finito passo una mano sulla testa del piccolo poi si chino e con un sorriso lo prese in braccio. " Ciao Otou-san" disse Tatsuya . " ciao Tat-chan dove sono oka-san e Hika-chan? Disse Asami e gli diede un bacio sulla tempia.

Tatsuya con il suo piccolo dito fece segno alle scale per indicare ad Asami che Akihito e Hikaru erano al piano superiore. "nii-chan male" disse Tatsuya con un faccino triste, Asami si giro e guardo la guardia (che stava giocando col piccolo fino a qualche minuto prima) per una spiegazione. La guardia si inchinò " Asami-sama, Hikaru-sama oggi non è stato tanto bene avuto anche la febbre, adesso Akihito-sama l'ha portato un attimo di sopra per poterlo cambiare perché il bambino era tutto sudato per via delle supposte che Akihito-sama gli ha somministrato per abbassare la febbre" disse la giovane guardia. Asami fece un cenno del capo alla guardia in segno di aver capito e poi si sedette sul divano con il suo piccolo fagotto seduto sul suo grembo.

Dopo un po' che Asami aspetta Akihito e non c'è nessuna traccia del fotografo Asami decide di andare con il piccolo Tatsuya da Akihito per vedere con i propri occhi come sta il piccolo Hikaru.

Quando Asami arriva al piano di sopra sente la voce di Akihito provenire dalla stanza dei bambini e si dirige verso la voce, quando arriva nella stanza dei bambini Tatsuya inizia a dimenarsi nelle sue braccia perché vuole essere messo a terra in modo da poter correre dal suo oka-san e dal suo nii-chan. Akihito aveva appena finito di fare il bagno a Haruki e adesso lo stava vestendo con un pigiama pulito. Asami si avvicinò ad Akihito "cosa è successo? " chiese Asami

"Hikaru ha avuto la febbre gli ho messo la supposta per fargli abbassare la febbre e sembra che per il momento sia bassa " rispose Akihito.

Dopo un po' Akihito continuo dicendo "Non ha mangiato tutto il giorno, sembra avere dei problemi ad inghiottire e gli fa male la gola".

"Che cosa ha detto il dottore?" Chiese Asami. A quella domanda Akihito alzò gli occhi e guardo Asami e non sapeva cosa rispondere. " Akihito! " Disse Asami con quel tono che diceva chiaramente che il signore del crimine voleva una risposta e la voleva subito.

A quel punto Akihito sospiro e disse " Io l'ho chiamato stamattina e lui mi ha detto che era fuori paese e che quindi non poteva venire" a quelle parole Asami ha ristretto gli occhi in un modo che faceva capire perfettamente che non era contento, poi fece un gesto ad Akihito per fargli capire di continuare a parlare perché aveva capito che il fotografo non aveva ancora finito con il suo racconto. " Ha anche detto che si trattava di un virus che in questo momento gira tra i bambini, e visto che i bambini vanno all'asilo e facile che qualcuno gli è l'ha attaccato, poi ha continuato dicendo che non era niente di grave , e che se i bambini avrebbero avuto la febbre di mettergli una supposta se avesse superato i 38° C l'importante e tenerli idratati facendogli bere tanti fluidi" Disse Akihito.

Non appena Akihito ebbe finito di fare il suo racconto, Asami ribolliva di rabbia e perse la calma.

"Che cazzo vuol dire che non poteva venire?" Gridò Asami. Al grido di Asami, Akihito si ritrasse un po' e i bambini iniziarono a piangere. Akihito non si era ancora abituato a questo tipo di cambiamento da parte di Asami di perdere la calma facilmente questo capitava ogni volta che c'erano di mezzo i bambini.

Asami era conosciuto per la sua compostezza a mantenere la calma in ogni occasione non c'era niente che poteva farlo vacillare, almeno questo era come erano le cose prima che i bambini sono nati, ora quando capitava qualcosa che poteva minare la salute dei bambini, Asami perdeva subito la calma e se avesse avuto la persona responsabile vicino a lui in questo momento sicuramente gli avrebbe messo una pallottola attraverso gli occhi, ma quello che Akihito non sapeva era che non erano solo i bambini che facevano questo effetto ad Asami, ma capitava anche quando qualcuno metteva in pericolo la sua vita, come quella volta quando fu rapito sulla nave di Feilong da Mikhail, e Mikhail mandò il suo uomo ad Asami in modo da potersi mettere in contatto con lui, non appena Asami ebbe finito di parlare con Mikhail quasi scarico un intero caricatore su quel ragazzo se Shou non l'avesse fermato sicuramente l'avrebbe scaricato tutto il caricatore.

Non appena Asami senti piangere i bambini si rese conto dell'errore che aveva fatto gridando davanti ai bambini, anche Akihito era scioccato lui non era abituato a questo tipo di atteggiamento da parte di Asami.

Asami si abbasso e abbraccio entrambi i figli e cercava di calmarli.

"Shhhhh, shhhhh mi dispiace, papà non voleva gridare" Disse Asami stringendo entrambi i bambini al suo petto.

"Tu arrabbiato" Disse Tatsuya piangendo.

"No tesoro, si sono arrabbiato ma non sono arrabbiato con voi" Disse Asami, e poi continuo dicendo "Io non potrò mai essere arrabbiato con voi, siete i miei due angioletti" Disse Asami con un vero sorriso sul viso, "Avete capito?" Chiese infine e bacio entrambi i bambini sulla tempia.

"Si Otou-san "Risposero entrambi i bambini ancora singhiozzando.

"Bene allora che ne dite se andiamo a giocare un po' mentre la mamma riscalda la cena?" Chiese Asami, entrambi i bambini annuirono e tesero le braccia per ogni genitori in modo da poter essere presi in braccio per poter scendere, i bambini erano sempre molto felici di giocare con il loro papà quando ne avevano la possibilità.

**********VF**********

Akihito e Asami furono svegliati da Hikaru che aveva iniziato a vomitare a letto, Akihito si è dato da fare subito per aiutare il suo bambino, con una mano gli teneva la fronte e con l'altra gli strofinava leggermente la schiena, Asami invece si alzo e prese il piccolo Tatsuya che ancora dormiva tranquillamente e lo mise dentro la culla che avevano in camera da letto.

Quando Hikaru fini di vomitare Akihito lo porta nel bagno che avevano in camera per poterlo pulire, e potersi dare una pulita anche lui e Asami era andato nella stanza dei bambini per prendere un pigiama pulito per il bambino.

Quando Asami arrivo al bagno vide che Haruki vomitava di nuovo e questo fatto lo mandò in bestia allora prese il telefono e chiamo Kirishima.

"Ho bisogno che vai a prendere subito il pediatra dei bambini e lo porti qui immediatamente non mi importa dove si trova lo voglio qui in mezz'ora " Disse Asami e chiuse la chiamata senza dare il tempo al suo segretario di rispondere.

Dopo andò in camera da letto a togliere le lenzuola sporche, controllo che Tatsuya era abbastanza coperto e apri un po' il balcone per fare entrare un po' di aria pulita.

Kirishima senza perdere tempo chiamò subito il pediatra dei bambini e fu contento di sapere che era ritornato, gli disse di prepararsi subito che in cinque minuti sarebbe passato a prenderlo perché a quando pare c'era un emergenza e Asami-sama aveva un bisogno immediato della sua presenza, anche Kou si era alzato e vestito non appena aveva capito che c'era qualcosa che non andava con i bambini del suo amico.

Quando il dottore entrò in casa ha ricevuto da Asami uno sguardo davvero brutto, e a quello sguardo il dottore si era pentito di non venire a controllare i bambini appena era ritornato dal suo viaggio nel pomeriggio.

"Cosa è successo ?" Disse il dottor Nakano avvicinandosi al bambino che era in braccio ad Akihito che era seduto sul divano, gli rispose Asami che era seduto vicino ad Akihito e gli racconto che il bambino aveva vomitato e che aveva da stamattina che non mangiava niente nemmeno il latte perché gli faceva male la gola, solamente stasera erano riusciti a fargli mangiare un po' di minestra.

Il dottore aveva iniziato a controllare il bambino quando a Hikaru gli venne di nuovo di vomitare meno male che Akihito aveva portato una bacinella dove il bambino poteva vomitare se ne aveva bisogno.

Hikaru stava talmente male che non aveva nemmeno la forza di piangere quando ebbe finito di vomitare come aveva fatto le altre volte.

"Adesso gli farò un iniezione di metoclopramide che serve a bloccare il vomito, se potete aiutarmi per favore Asami-sama" disse il medico rivolgendosi ad Asami ormai sapeva che era Asami a tenere i bambini quando lui doveva somministrargli un iniezione.

Akihito aiutò Asami ad abbassare i pantaloni del pigiama e a togliere il pannolino e dopo Asami si posiziono il bambino a pancia in giù sulle ginocchia, Hikaru era tranquillo perché sapeva che quando stava cosi male la sua mamma gli metteva la supposta per farlo stare meglio quindi il bambino non si preoccupo affatto quando fu messo sulle cosce del suo papà.

Asami teneva una mano sulla schiena di Hikaru proprio sopra le natiche e una sopra le cosce in modo che non appena il dottore avrebbe penetrato la pelle con l'ago il bambino non avrebbe potuto muoversi tanto e quindi farsi male.

Quando il dottore inserì l'ago nella pelle delicata di Hikaru il piccolo si mise subito a piangere,

Asami cerco di confortare il bambino con paroline dolci e con le dita della mano che aveva sulla

schiena faceva dei piccoli cerchi cercando di calmare il bambino, non appena il dottore fini Asami prese Hikaru e lo abbraccio forte forte dicendogli che era tutto finito e che ora si sarebbe sentito meglio, appena il bambino si calmo gli rimise il pannolino e gli sistemo i pantaloni del pigiama.

"Asami-sama avete bisogno che controlli anche Tatsuya-chan?" Chiese il dottore.

"Si è di sopra che sta dormendo" Rispose Asami alzandosi e restituendo Hikaru alla madre poi Sali di sopra con il dottore.

Ora il problema era nel svegliare Tatsuya e quindi farlo visitare, perché il bambino diventava davvero irritabile quando veniva svegliato.

"Hey tesoro, come ti senti?" Chiese Asami, il bambino non rispose ma si strinse di più al suo papà e comincio a lamentarsi perché non era contento di essere stato svegliato.

"Ascolta tesoro qui c'è il dottore che vuole vedere come stai" Disse Asami

"No non voglio Otou-san, mandalo via" Disse Tatsuya scavandosi sempre più profondo nell'abbraccio del suo papà e con la testa appoggiata al petto di Asami. Asami sospiro sapeva che Tatsuya sarebbe stato difficile perché sfortunatamente il bambino aveva la testardaggine di entrambi i genitori.

"Asami-sama io posso dare un'occhiata al bambino anche mentre e seduto sulle vostre ginocchia" Disse il dottore e poi continuo dicendo "Che ne pensi Tatsuya-chan se io controllo cosa c'è che non va mentre sei in braccio al papà?"

Il bambino guardò il suo papà e poi il dottore e annuii.

**********VF**********

" Aki cosa è successo? " Ciese Kou sedendosi sul divano vicino al suo amico.

"Stamattina quando Hikaru si è svegliato era un po' strano, io credevo che stava facendo solo qualche piccolo capriccio perché magari non aveva concluso il sonno giusto, ne io e nemmeno Ryu avevamo capito che il bambino non stava bene, dopo un po' che Ryu ha lasciato per il lavoro mi sono accorto che il bambino era troppo caldo e cosi gli ho misurato la febbre e ho chiamato il dottore e mi ha detto che non poteva venire "Disse Akihito e gli racconto tutto quello che è successo fino a quando sono arrivati col dottore.

"E Tatsuya sta bene?" Chiese Kou

"Era un po' accaldato prima quando Ryu lo ha messo nella culla" Rispose Akihito alzandosi con Hikaru in braccio, il bambino si era addormentato

"Vieni che vado a mettere Hikaru a letto, e poi di sicuro vuoi vedere Tatsuya " Disse Akihito con un sorriso e facendogli l'occhiolino dopo fece un segno anche a Kirishima di seguirli al piano di sopra.

Quando arrivarono al piano di sopra il dottore aveva finito di controllare Tatsuya e stava dicendo ad Asami che cosa avevano i bambini esattamente.

"Asami-sama entrambi i bambini hanno la gola arrossata gli prescriverò un antibiotico da somministrare ogni 8 ore per 5 giorni e somministrare ai bambini una supposta per la febbre ogni 8 ore oppure ogni 6 ore se la febbre supera i 38°C, se no ogni 8 ore va bene , comunque io tra un paio di giorni ritorno per vedere come stanno" Disse il dottore , Asami annuii.

Akihito mise Hikaru nel lettone della camera sua e di Asami e poi avvicino Tatsuya che era in braccio al suo papà.

"Hey tesoro, come va?" Disse Akihito passando una mano sulla fronte del piccolo e spazzolando via alcuni ciuffi di capelli ribelli che erano caduti davanti gli occhi del bambino. Appena Tatsuya vide Akihito lasciò andare il padre e tese le mani ad Akihito per essere preso in braccio , cosa che Akihito fece immediatamente.

"Tat-chan guarda chi c'è" Disse Akihito quando Kou si avvicino a loro per poter salutare il bambino, ma non appena Tatsuya capi che c'era qualcun altro si seppellì con il viso nel collo di Akihito e lo strinse forte, il bambino era davvero irritabile non voleva vedere nessuno.

Questo atteggiamento turbò un po' Kou, perché Tatsuya non si comportava mai cosi, Akihito se ne accorse e gli disse che il bambino stava male e per questo era cosi intrattabile , nel frattempo Asami aveva dato a Kirishima la prescrizione dei medicinali e gli disse di portarglieli al mattino.

Appena Kirishima fini di parlare con il suo capo , lui insieme a Kou e il dottore se ne andarono.

Una settimana dopo.

Akihito fu svegliato da una sensazione di disagio al suo stomaco, non appena apri gli occhi si alzo subito dal letto è si è diretto subito in bagno non appena entro si inginocchiò vicino al water e svuotò il contenuto del suo stomaco nel water, quando ebbe finito andò al lavandino e si lavo i denti e dopo prese il collutorio e fece degli sciacqui alla bocca.

' Devo aver preso il virus dai bambini' penso Aki. Poi un altro pensiero lo colpì 'oddio l'ho dimenticato con tutto quello che è successo' penso Aki.

**A/N: come vi è sembrato il capitolo? E secondo voi che cosa ha Akihito che non va? :p**

**Se avete qualche idea in particolare che vorreste vedere nei capitoli potete chiedere tranquillamente e se sono in grado di accontentarvi lo farò volentieri.**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Prima di tutto vorrei chiedervi scusa per non aver aggiornato questa storia per quasi 3 mesi, purtroppo sono stata abbastanza male e non riuscivo a concentrarmi, anche ora mi sto ancora riprendendo.**

**Ma ora passiamo al capitolo spero che vi piaccia e che sia quello che vi aspettavate.**

**************VF**********

Asami fu svegliato da Akihito che si precipitò in bagno, stava per riaddormentarsi quando senti Akihito vomitare, aspetto qualche minuto e poi si alzò e si diresse in bagno, quando entrò in bagno vide Akihito che era vicino al lavandino a lavarsi i denti, ma vide che Aki era anche sovrappensiero al punto che non si era accorto che Asami era entrato.

"Aki che succede?" Chiese Asami mentre si avvicinava ad Akihito.

"Non mi sento molto bene, ho lo stomaco in subbuglio " rispose Akihito.

"Forse devi aver preso il virus che hanno avuto i bambini" Rispose Asami abbracciandolo da dietro, dopo un po' entrambi ritornarono a letto.

Aki la mattina seguente si sentiva distrutto e non riusciva ad alzarsi, ma sapeva che doveva alzarsi perché aveva un marito e dei figli dei quali doveva prendersi cura. " È meglio se rimani a letto e riposi un po' " disse Asami non appena Akihito stava per alzarsi.

"Non posso, devo preparare i bambini per andare all'asilo" rispose Aki

"Non ti preoccupare ci penserò io ai bambini oggi" gli disse Asami , poi si abbassò e gli diede un bacio in fronte e si alzò in modo da potersi preparare per una nuova giornata.

**********VF**********

Akihito stava andando da Asami che era nell'ufficio in casa, per poter parlare con Asami riguardo alla vera condizione della sua *salute* si sentiva un po' preoccupato perché non sapeva che reazione avrebbe avuto Asami alla sua confessione.

Akihito arrivò alla porta e busso aspetto il consenso da parte di Asami e entrò.

Asami era dietro la scrivania che lavorava nel suo pc, e Kirishima era seduto di fronte ad Asami dall'altra parte della scrivania che aiutava il suo capo, quando Akihito entrò entrambi gli uomini alzarono gli occhi dal proprio lavoro e guardarono Akihito che sembrava preoccupato.

"Akihito che succede? Non ti senti bene?" Chiese Asami

"Sto bene Ryu, e solo che avrei bisogno di parlare con te." Disse Akihito.

"Va bene, ma in questo momento sono occupato possiamo parlare più ta…"Disse Asami che fu interrotto da Aki che disse "No Ryu io ho bisogno di parlare con te ora."

"Che cosa sta succedendo Akihito?" Chiese Asami

"Io… Mi dispiace avrei dovuto parlartene prima, ma avevo pensato che sarebbe stato bello farti una sorpresa, ma ora che è successo io non so come tu reagirai , in fondo questa cosa riguarda me e la mia salute ma riguarda anche te, e forse avrei dovuto chiederti cosa ne pensavi tu prima di agire." Disse Akihito con la testa bassa e le mani nascosti dietro la schiena.

Asami era preoccupato non sapeva cosa pensare del discorso che aveva fatto Akihito, lui era rimasto fermo nella parte dove Akihito aveva fatto qualcosa che avrebbe potuto minare la sua salute.

"Che cosa sta succedendo Akihito? Che cosa hai fatto? Ti sei messo di nuovo nei guai con il lavoro? Avevi promesso che avresti lasciato la fotografia criminale per amore dei bambini " disse Asami

" No Ryu, non c'entra niente il mio lavoro, e non mi sono messo in nessun guaio " rispose Akihito.

" Allora che cosa hai fatto di sbagliato che hai paura della mia reazione? "

" Ricordi che stamattina non mi sentivo bene?" quando Asami stava per rispondere Aki lo fermo dicendo " No aspetta fammi finire, tu pensavi che io avevo preso il virus dai bambini e anche io l'avevo pensato, poi ho ricordato la cura che stavo facendo da un mese circa e quindi ho capito che di sicuro non avevo preso il virus "

" Ma di cosa stai parlando? Che cura hai fatto? E che cosa hai esattamente? " chiese Asami

" Non ho fatto una cura perché sto male, ma per … Forse è meglio se guardi questo cosi puoi capire" rispose Akihito e gli diede un bastoncino che aveva dietro la schiena.

Asami guardò l'oggetto dubbioso e poi guardò Akihito "Ma questo è un test di gravidanza, che cosa significa Aki?" Chiese Asami poi continuo dicendo "Aspetta vuoi dire che la cura che hai fatto era per poter rimanere di nuovo incinta? E come hai fatto? Io non mi ricordo che sei stato ricoverato." Asami era confuso non riusciva a capire.

"Non c'era bisogno di essere ricoverato di nuovo, perché il corpo non reagisce più cosi male dopo la prima volta, anzi posso dire che non ho avuto quasi nessun fastidio, tranne alcuni dolori addominali, questa volta non avevo bisogno delle flebo, dovevo somministrare solo delle supposte e prendere le pillole ogni otto ore, io potevo somministrare i farmaci da solo e poi quando i dolori erano un po' fastidiosi Yamada-san mi faceva sdraiare un po'." Disse Akihito

"Yamada-san lo sapeva ? E perché io non sono stato informato?" Chiese Asami

"Si lei lo sapeva perché avevo bisogno di aiuto con i bambini, io volevo farti una sorpresa e per questo che non ti ho detto niente, ma sembra che ho fatto un errore tu non sembri felice " Disse Aki con la testa bassa

"Certo che sono felice io amo i nostri bambini e te molto, e amerò questo bambino anche" Rispose Asami con un sorriso, e mise due dita sotto il mento di Aki per farsi guadare in faccia, in modo che Aki potesse capire che stava dicendo la verita.

"Kirishima chiama il dottor Satou e organizza subito un appuntamento " disse Asami, il segretario rispose subito affermativamente e usci dall'ufficio per dare al suo capo e al suo marito la privacy che avevano bisogno.

**********VF**********

La mattina seguente Asami accompagno Aki all'appuntamento con il dottor Satou, adesso erano in macchina che stavano per andare a prendere i gemelli dall'asilo. Asami era abbastanza tranquillo, lui stava leggendo dei rapporti che Kirishima gli aveva mandato stamattina con Shou quando era andato per portarli dal dottore, Akihito invece era un fascio di nervi non sapeva come Tatsuya e Hikaru avrebbero reagito alla notizia e questo l'ho turbava molto.

"Aki? " lo chiamó Asami aspetto che il giovane rivolse lo sguardo verso di lui e poi continuo " che cosa c'è che non va? Non sei contento? Il dottore ha detto che è tutto apposto, che cos'è che ti turba?"

" Io non so come i bambini reagiranno alla notizia che la nostra famiglia si sta allargando " disse Akihito tutto d'un fiato.

Anche Asami aveva pensato a questo fatto la sua preoccupazione come quella di Akihito era Hikaru, il bambino era talmente attaccato alla madre. Avvolte Hikaru non voleva dividere l'affetto della madre nemmeno con il padre, l'unico con il quale divideva tranquillamente l'amore di Akihito era il suo fratellino Tatsuya, con il quale era inseparabile.

"Non ti preoccupare vedrai che i bambini saranno contenti, l'importante e non fargli mancare l'amore che hanno bisogno." Disse Asami mentre posava delicatamente una mano sulla guancia di Aki. Akihito guardò Asami negli occhi e quando vide la sicurezza in quegli bellissimi occhi dorati allora fece un bel respiro e annui un po' più tranquillo.

**********VF**********

I bambini erano molto contenti di avere entrambi i genitori a casa, visto che capitava raramente che Asami era a casa durante la settimana.

Hikaru e Tatsuya erano seduti sul tappeto del salotto vicino al divano dove erano seduti i loro genitori erano in trepidante attesa della bella notizia che i genitori avevano da comunicare loro.

Fu Asami a parlare spiego ai bambini che presto avrebbero avuto una nuova sorellina o fratellino con il quale giocare, appena Asami fini di dire questo i bambini iniziarono subito con le loro domande. Del tipo : Perché non possiamo giocarci adesso? E dove si trova ora? Ma non possiamo avere entrambi?

Allora Asami gli spiego che il fratellino o la sorellina si trovavano dentro la pancia della loro mamma, i bambini si stupirono e guardarono il padre come se era diventato pazzo , Asami li guardo e sorrise e gli spiego che i bambini vengono al mondo dall'immenso amore che provano i propri genitori e che anche loro prima di nascere erano stati dentro la pancia della loro mamma, i bambini lo guardarono ancora un po' confusi ma poi annuirono come avessero capito.

I bambini non sembravano turbati da questa situazione anzi sembravano felici che presto nella loro famiglia ci sarebbe stata un'aggiunta, dopo qualche secondo Akihito disse ai bambini che se ora volevano potevano andare a giocare, i bambini non se l'ho fecero ripetere e corsero a giocare.


End file.
